DemiGod
by BeehiveOneThreeZer0
Summary: When they say "rock on" they don't always mean with a guitar....


Demi-God

AkuDemy--- When they say 'Rock On' hey don't always mean with a guitar.

WARNING: Rated MMMMM MALE SMUT WITH LEMON TOPPINGS. ONE-SHOT. (hinted two-shot) If you like Demyx the cute bubbly dork and dumbass pansy I suggest you don't read this fic. He's more badass in this one….making him about normal. ALSO this is practically a songfic. It's really not, but it's music with musicians in it… so there are oodles of music in it of course. Enjoy!~ and for you NOT musical people: Bass = "BASE"

NOTE: SHHHHH I'm not HERE get my drift?

DISCLAIMERS: I do NOT own these characters; I do NOT own these songs. Nor do I own much of anything in this story. I just wrote the storyline; all characters and music belong to respective owners. I am not making profit off this story, I ask that you do not duplicate it other than for person amusement. (in other words, don't repost it. Print it, save it… whatever. But don't post it.) ~Thank you.

"Demyx." He opened his eyes to the silver haired male, a guitar slung over his left shoulder, "We're on. Get up."

He groaned and sat up, grabbing his guitar and shaking himself awake before walking on stage. The curtains were still closed, the drummer adjusting his equipment with practiced ease. Zexion made sure his bass was in tune, checking each string with plugged in headphones. Demyx knew his guitar well enough to know it was tuned properly, tsking at the aggravated silverette. Zexion shot him a bird and stood up, removing his headphones and tossing them back stage. Demyx positioned the microphone at his height level and slid his fingers down the strings eagerly, closely listening to the announcer.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for!" The spotlights came on behind them, creating a silhouette of them behind the curtain. "Night's Melody!" he bellowed, stepping aside with the opening curtain.

The speakers nearly busted with the sudden intrusion of the guitars. Demyx's soothing and yet somehow edgy voice filled the stadium, fans still screaming as the song went on, squealing at the chorus like a group of crazed, crack-tastic banshees, especially when the words "Never let it go," rang in the air space, a grin spreading across the vocalist's features.

By the last note of the last song, Demyx was ready to pass out on the stage, THUD and be carried away by screaming hoards of girls and adolescent teens. Instead of giving into his body, he thrust the horns in the air and screamed the words "ROCK ON!" into the air, fans going into frenzy again.

The curtain closed and Demyx's knees hit the floor as soon as he was in front of the bed in the luxury tour bus, Zexion laughing at him. "Wore out Dem?"

He gave no reply, crawling into the bed and sprawling out on his back with a groan. Zexion chuckled and hopped into the bunk above him gratefully. Demyx was interrupted from his light doze by his cell-phone vibrating in his front pocket, causing him to jump at the awkward sensation of his pants vibrating suddenly. He cursed and slid it open, putting it to his ear when he saw the cheery name of his producer. "Sup?"

"Demyx!" Luxord cooed from the other end of the line, "Who was the concert?"

"Long and tiring," he groaned, "and yet fucking amazing as usual. You're going to spoil us Lux. Speaking of which, when's the next tour?"

"You've got a week leave in Vegas to meet up and get chummy with your opening act."

"And they would be?"

"They're moderately new, called Phoenix Flurry."

"That's a gay name," Demyx replied, Luxord chuckling. "Where are we going to meet them?"

"Vegas of course, the hotel, the bus will take you there. Word of advice; don't tell them that you said their name was Gay. I hear their lead guitarist came up with it; he's a bit… temperamental. Nothing you can't handle. I'll talk to you later Dem, be sure to tell the rest of the crew and tell Zexion I said hullo. Later!" The phone line shut off abruptly.

"Hey guys we're going to Vegas!" He yelled from his bed, mildly hoarse.

There was a droll and unison 'yaay' from the group.

"We have an opening act," he said loudly.

"So I heard," Zexion said, leaning over the bunk an peering at Demyx below him. "What are they calling themselves that's so 'gay'?"

"Phoenix Flurry," he replied.

"Oh god," Zexion groaned, "we have to go after _them?"_ he asked.

"What's wrong with that?"

Zexion disappeared for a moment and then Demyx could hear the wail of guitars from the laptop the man owned and practically worshiped. The guitar was more prominent than that of the vocals at points, "Well shit," he mumbled.

"They are very new, but they've already released this single, it's called 'Flurry of Flames'," they're quickly rising to the top because of the guitarist more than the lyrics," he paused. Demyx knew he was doing research now; the man was a fucking bookworm. "It says here, the guitarist, Axel, created the band, his lead singer is a person called Riku, and the drummer is…" he drawled off for a moment, sounding moderately surprised when he said, "a chick."

Demyx cocked an eyebrow at this. "A girl? On the drums?"

"A blonde, blue eyed vixen," Zexion elaborated. "Her name is Larxene."

"Go on," Demyx prodded, now curious.

"It says here she occasionally does lead vocals, but there's only one released so far called 'Savage'. The bass is played by a large man named Lexeaus… he's a beast," Zexion added, exasperated as he beheld the man's photo. "Mildly intimidating."

Sora rolled over in his bunk, staring at Demyx for a moment, flexing his numb fingers. "What does this 'Riku' guy look like? And who is Axel?"

He watched Zexion type furiously for a moment, then draw back from the screen, turning it in Sora's direction and angling the screen so he could get a better look. Sora nodded, "he looks like a girl."

Demyx snickered.

"Axel apparently is only 25 years old. He adores 'fire, chains, and women with large breasts.'" He quoted drily. "Riku is the youngest in the group, just over 21, his bio says he likes 'beaches, metal, and rain.'"

Demyx chuckled, "sounds _perfect _for you Sora." The brunette rolled his eyes.

"Do you three mind?" The drummer grated through clenched teeth. "I'm trying to sleep here!"

Demyx made the 'oooh' noise, "we wouldn't want to interrupt your _beauty_ sleep Marly. Get back to it you damn pansy."

The man glared at him from above Sora and passed out again, too tired to argue.

Demyx relaxed into his pillow and thumbed through the songs on his ipod, "hey Zexy, can you load up the Phoenix Flurry CD for me?"

He leaned up and handed the player up to him, getting it back within fifteen minutes; while he was drawling off facts about the band they had yet to meet. Demyx swore he'd know their favorite colors by the time they got to Vegas, putting in the headphones and closing his eyes as he indulged himself in Phoenix Flurry's tracks. He fully believed the best way to know a band was through their music; he could tell he was going to have a rough time with the guitarist and drummer, but would likely get along with the others fine. He replayed his current favorite track, mouthing the lyrics "Escape from this afterlife."

He fell asleep to the softest song on the CD, a hidden track, obviously not sang by the lead singer but by an unnamed member of the band, "Just a chance we'll find better days," was the last thing he heard that night.

He studied the tracks carefully over the hours of the trip, trying to figure out who sang the track that was so very different from the others. The usual lead singer was playing a piano, and the wispy sound of a violin was hidden beautifully in the background from who he could have guessed had been the current singer. He'd memorized the lyrics, and every time it played, he resisted the urge to scream the chorus from on top of his bus as loud as he could. By the time they reached Vegas, he still hadn't realized who the singer was.

He walked into the hotel, joking and teasing with his band mates. Demyx pushed Sora forward roughly, nearly knocking the short blonde over when he made a smart remark, knocking him straight into a silver haired teenager. Demyx bit his lip to muffle a fit of laughter when Sora looked up at Riku, suddenly terrified for his life. The small brunette backed away slowly and Demyx shook hands with the leading teen. He was glad he already knew their names, introducing himself to the three that were present. "Where's your guitarist?"

Riku sighed, "Axel'll be down in a minute; he had to check something really quick."

Demyx nodded, "Alrighty then."

Zexion was currently talking down a bell boy who had nearly dropped his indestructible, hard case two inches above the ground that held his beloved bass guitar about being careful. Demyx couldn't resist a smirk at the boy's nervous replies and apologies. "You'll have to excuse Zexion," Demyx purred. "He's a prude sometimes."

"I know the feeling," Riku replied with a shrug. "Lex can get pretty melodramatic at times."

There was rough hand clamping down on Demyx's shoulder, he was about ready to turn and deck this stranger but paused when the assailant walked around him, eyes down and expression a scowl. "You must be Axel," Demyx declared.

"So what if I am?" he snapped.

Riku tilted his head, "You're awful bitchy. What bit you in the ass?"

Axel glared down at him roughly, Riku shrugging. "They broke a string."

"So get a replacement," the teen replied.

"Do you know how hard it is to _tune _that damn thing!? I'll have to completely retune it! It'll take hours!" He complained angrily.

"No use getting all worked up about it, it's already done isn't it?"

"If they had been _careful _with it, nothing would have broken."

Demyx watched passively as the two bickered.

"As I said Ax, it's _done_. The only thing you can do is get a replacement and if it's really that tiresome we'll have someone else fix it."

"You know I don't trust anyone with it."

"What is IT?" Demyx cut in.

Axel turned to face him, Riku grabbed his shoulder. "Woah Ax. It's a simple question, no reason to get all pissed off at him."

"Who the hell is this guy anyway?" Axel all but snarled.

"I'm Demyx, lead singer and guitarist of Night's Melody," he informed with distaste.

Axel snorted, irritating the guitarist. Riku sighed, acutely aware of where the situation was headed when Axel replied, "It was a rhetorical question you ass wipe. I don't care who the fuck you are."

Demyx didn't waver, and Riku gave him a pleading look, gaze snaking to one direction briefly. "Hey Sora?"

The brunette practically bounced up to him, Axel glowered at him and the younger boy and he almost pissed himself. Demyx never took his eyes off Axel when he cocked his head to Sora's direction and told him to ask where the nearest casino and bar was. The boy nodded excitedly and bounded off, grabbing Zexion and rushing up to the counter. There was an awkward silence between Axel and Demyx, Riku standing between them defensively before Sora returned with Zexion. He had a horrible memory where as Zexion's brain was a steel trap, the silver haired male described the exact directions and Demyx turned away. "I'm not sure what crawled up your ass and died, but I've had a long ride and I'm getting a drink. Feel free to join, it's on me."

Axel looked like he was going to explode, but Riku put an arm against his chest and glared at him. "It wouldn't kill you to be civil Axel. You do realize they're the whole reason we even _have _this gig?"

He huffed angrily. "No shit."

"They're much higher than we are, picking a fight with the _leader of the band _would only cause problems. So hold the testosterone for a night and have a damn drink."

Axel shoved his hands in his pockets and growled. "Fine," Riku and him trudged off with their entourage and met Demyx's lively party in the bar. Sora had apparently been a lightweight, only two shot glasses in front of him and clearly smashed. The pink-brown haired one was holding liquor exceptionally well, on his third glass of hard vodka on the rocks and looking bored. Zexion had a Screwdriver, chatting excitedly at the obviously uninterested Demyx, a bottle of frosted Jäger in his hand. Axel almost quirked a smile, but it quickly turned into a scowl when the blonde glanced over at him and turned back to Zexion, saying something before putting his back to him.

The irritated red-head slammed a hand down beside the unfazed blonde, "I'll take the hardest fucking thing you've got."

Demyx cocked an eyebrow up at him, taking a swig of his hardly touched drink. Axel ignored him and quickly down an oversized glass. He sighed and motioned for another. By three of them, Zexion had moved away and was avidly flirting with someone Demyx didn't care to see who was. Axel had taken his place, exchanging whatever he had been given with small shots, creating a lovely pyramid with Demyx's careful help. They were chatting about groupies in a butchered and slurred version of the American language that sounded like this:

"So… yous bang anyz of dem bicthes?"

"Nah man, dem bitches had da crabz I swearz to ya."

"I had a couple banging hoes myselfz. Got fucking tessssssted man. Clean as a fuggin whissstle." He tried to whistle but failed and it turned into a low chuckle as his forehead hit the bar.

"Blondies, youz a hoe."

"Noz I ain't no fucking garden tool fuggin wetard."

"Youz hair lookz likes somethun keeled over an took a shit on youz."

"Shuddup. Yous look likes poodle."

"fug off," Axel slurred as he gentle nudged Demyx's shoulder. He looked mildly surprised when the blonde fell off the barstool, before the two of them burst into a hysterical fit of giggles. "Oi Blondie? BLONDIES? Heyz I gots Idea."

Demyx woke up the next morning with a tremendous headache, what sounded like Chumbawamba's hit song playing in the background. He quickly realized he couldn't move his arm and when he looked over he screamed. The redhead bolted upward, hitting his head Demyx's chin and cursing. He looked up and realized Demyx was staring at him, the blonde in undone black leather pants and feathers in his hair. The blonde pulled a feather out of his face and then his gaze trailed down Axel's body before he looked like he wanted to die, face contorting horribly.

Axel glanced downward to see he had nothing on but a bright neon pink feather boa gracefully pooled between his thighs, tied at his waist; he tensed up, his jaw falling and looking like he was going to vomit. "DAMN YOU NARRATOR!!!!" He screamed loudly.

(Meanwhile the author/narrator laughs her ass off.)

Demyx held up his hands, "okay okay," he tried to soothe himself and the panicking redhead who was desperately looking for his pants. "There are feathers everywhere; maybe I just got one in my hair by accident and chance."

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY PANTS MAN!?" he wailed. "I'm fucking naked in YOUR room!"

"How do you know it's-"

"MY STUFF ISN'T IN HERE! THAT'S _YOUR _GUITAR!" He exclaimed pointing harshly to the blue and black guitar beside its case, a few pink feathers caught in the strings.

"What the hell HAPPENED last night!?" He began to panic, rubbing his forehead.

"Deeeeeeeeeemyyyyyxxxxxx…." Axel suddenly trailed off, voice high pitched.

"What? Did you find Vaseline on me?!" He began to search his shirtless body for it.

"Worse," he choked, grabbing his wrist and holding his hand in front of his face.

On Demyx's finger glittered a platinum ring with flames etched into it. Demyx's face contorted. "Sweet mother of Fanfiction…."

"That's my ring…" Axel squeaked, breathing heavier as he began to hyperventilate, holding up his hand to see a similar silver band on his hand. "Oh god…. We've been hitched."

There was a disgusted pause between them; they looked up at each other. "I think there's a feather in my pants…" Demyx choked.

Axel looked like he was going to sob hysterically when there was a knock on the door, "Dem? You awake?"

"ZEXION! NO-!!!" He was five seconds to late, shoving Axel off the bed as Zexion stepped into the room, a cardkey in his hand.

Zexion stood in the doorway, Larxene suddenly appearing behind him, her jaw falling as his eyes widened and went completely blank when Axel groped the end of the bed and pulled himself back up groaning.

"Please tell me you have memory of last night and this is all a big misunderstanding that we can laugh about in the far, far distant future…" Demyx whimpered.

Zexion blinked, Larxene abruptly leaving, jaw still open and looking like she had seen a man get hit by a bus… or worse. "Turn on the television…"

Demyx groped around for the remote, paling as his fingers wrapped around a shape he _knew_ was a lotion bottle. He continued to search until he found it and Axel blanched when the first thing he saw was the two of them, drunk off their asses, exchanging some very drunk and very crappy vows at a very, very slurred and drunken version of an Elvis wedding. There was more but Axel abruptly fainted and Demyx turned off the TV in utter horror, "I'm going to **_kill_ **thebitch who wrote this."

(Laughing harder now. BRING IT ON! :3 )

Zexion turned on his heel and left, locking the door behind him and hanging a sign and making the oblivious and hung over Sora stand guard while he brushed his teeth. He'd thrown up in his mouth some and the taste of the previous night's screwdrivers has horrible. Demyx took a long shower, threw up, changed and brushed his teeth… threw up when he found a feather lodged in his teeth, and brushed his teeth again. He took the ring off his finger and examined it horrified before slamming it on the bathroom counter and backing away slowly. Axel groaned and got a pair of pants thrown in his face, followed by a shirt. "I'm calling my lawyer," Demyx hissed.

Axel groaned and slipped into the bathroom.

Three hours later, the hotel had to be closed down due to the mass crowd of paparazzi outside, men standing guard at the doors while Demyx used the lobby phone because he couldn't find his anywhere. Thanking god and the narrator when Luxord answered. "Lux," he choked in a strained voice. "Have you seen the news?"

"Uh… yeah Dem. I didn't know you swung both ways…"

"I don't."

"You sound like shit."

"I feel like shit."

"I can see why," there was an audible ring in his office. "AGH. I have to go Dem. They've been calling me all damn day, lay low and stay out of trouble. More importantly- STAY AWAY FROM REPORTERS AND WINDOWS. A chopper will pick you two up later, they want you two, not the rest of the bands. You'll be transported to a… safer and quieter location."

"Okay," he squeaked. "Thanks Lux. I love you man."

"That's disgusting, you better _not_ swing both ways. I'm not the bishee type," the phone hung up.

Demyx managed a chocked laugh before SPRINTING up the stairs to the entire floor that had been rented to them to tell Axel about the chopper. He paused when he heard something unusual. A violin.

He paused and in all the hysteria, the noise was beautiful he followed it to the Phoenix Flurry suite, the door was ajar and he carefully pushed it open to see something that made his jaw slacken. It was AXEL. AXEL, the angst filled pyro he had such a rough start with and somehow wound up hitched to in a disgusting and horrifying twist of events; was playing the most beautiful melody he'd heard since… He pulled out his Ipod from his jacket pocket and looked down at the words 'Better Days'. He looked back up at Axel, still oblivious to his staring at him, deeply engrossed in the music and it all made sense… his voice matched the tone he didn't recognize. "YOU sang Better Days?"

There was a sharp and high pitched noise from the violin that made him cringe. "WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU GET THERE!?" He shouted, jumping away. "Haven't you scared the shit out of me enough for a_ lifetime_?"

"You play the violin?" He asked eagerly.

Axel sighed, "I only play when I get stressed out; it calms me down."

"I noticed," he said, taking a long look at the completely relaxed redhead. "You did the song Better Days… the hidden track on the CD… didn't you?"

He looked away and growled. "Don't push me," he warned. "No one knows about that outside the band. Keep your mouth shut or I'll cut out your damn tongue."

"I believe it," he muttered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing that concerns you," he replied sharply. "A helicopter is coming for us in a little while. Luxord said it would take us… somewhere safe and quiet… he didn't say where exactly."

Axel nodded.

"I don't think there's a problem with bringing some things with us," he threw in before leaving. "I'm taking my guitar whether they like it or not."

Axel looked down at the violin in his hands. "He listened to our CD?" Puzzled, Axel put it back in its case and found the laptop Riku always had and plugged in the free internet, pulling up the page for Night's Melody and clicked a link.

"Demyx, age 24, lead guitarist and vocalist; made famous for the single, 'Blurry', written by Roxas and performed by Demyx in 2008," he read aloud. "Dislikes; cactus, handcuffs, and liquorices whips (funny story). Likes; Rock, Guitars, and water. Hobby; Swimming…" he leaned back in the chair. "Currently single, hometown in Grand Isle, Mississippi… only child… blah blah blah," he skipped down when something caught his eye, "Favorite song: 'Better Days' by Phoenix Flurry." He quickly checked to see it had been updated yesterday morning. Out of further curiosity, he pulled up the song "Blurry" and indulged his senses.

Demyx was with his band, smoking a cigarette and listening to his Ipod to calm his nerves. He was glad now he had snaked some more soothing, meditation tracks on the mp3 player in case of emergency. He was on the roof, waiting patiently for the chopper when Zexion walked up the stairs and greeted him. "Did you ever figure it out?" Zexion asked. "The song's vocalist?"

Demyx opened his mouth; then feared for his tongue. "Nah, not yet. I think they hired someone."

Zexion quirked an eyebrow, "I can tell your lying but I'll let it pass due to your traumatic day thus far."

"Speaking of which, what did you wind up doing."

"Playing a game of Scrabble with Lexeaus, Riku, and Sora in which the losers had to strip off one article of clothing. I only lost my shirt and my left sock I'll have you know."

"Strip Scrabble? How intense," he joked. "How'd Lex and the others do?"

Zexion smiled deviously, "Sora woke up in his boxers, Riku with a sheet, and Lex without his socks. We called it a draw. And put them in their rooms."

"Any clue what Marly was up to?"

"None at all, frankly I don't want to; judging by Larxene's mess of her hair and flower scent this morning."

"Wise choice," Demyx smirked.

"So what about you, still no memory? Hung-over?"

"Musicians don't get 'hung-over'. And not a damn thing, I faintly remember falling off a barstool and that was about it."

Zexion sighed and sat down beside him, "what are you planning to do?"

"Lawyer and then annulment; I can't believe you have to ask. Until then Lux is shipping us off somewhere quiet."

He nodded, "Laying low?"

"That's what he said."

Zexion patted him on the shoulder and rose to a stand. "Good luck."

Demyx nodded gratefully, "I'm going to need it."

He watched Zexion exit, unknowing that he was headed to Axel's room to get his opinion on the situation. Axel flinched at the knock on the door, "do you have a moment?"

Axel blinked, shutting the laptop. "What else do I have to fucking do?" he pulled the headphones from his ears.

Zexion sighed, "Do _you _recall last night's events?"

"Not really," he admitted. "Someone got fucked…not sure who."

Zexion made a face, recoiling, "you don't seem too disturbed by this."

He shrugged, "Riku's always telling me what's done is done and to get past it. I'm trying it out, it's better than sitting here panicking over something I hardly remember."

Zexion raised his eyebrows, "you're the singer of Better Days," he declared.

"DAMMIT!" he shouted harshly. "What's giving me away?"

"Your voice when you're calm is much smoother than normal," he said matter-oh-fact-ly "It matches the tone of the voice in the song. Demyx taught me to do that years ago."

Axel looked visibly irritated. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to know who the singer was and your opinion on this situation."

"I'm never getting drunk again… ever," he declared. "I'm still living, and I choose to live on. The fucking end."

He chuckled. "Riku has given you a great philosophy, you should try and pass it on to Demyx while you two are in hiding; he's always had more anxiety than healthy."

"You've known him for how long?"

"As far back as I can remember," he declared.

"Then you'd know," Axel confirmed. "Keep your mouth shut about Better Days, I'm not released yet."

"Very well, enjoy your trip. One piece of advice Axel," he said looking over his shoulder as he turned to the door. "Dem is a sucker for the stringed instruments, ice-cream, and pools."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"A hunch," he said before walking out. "Use it well."

Axel groaned, glancing at his violin case before slinging the strap to his guitar to his over his shoulder and grabbing it and heading to the roof. He found Demyx already there, deeply engrossed in playing a delicate chord he didn't recognize as any of their tunes… which he'd downloaded to Riku's computer and dissected. It was simple and strangely alluring, he tilted his head to the side. "Does that have lyrics?"

A hand clamped down on the strings, silencing them, "Finally decided to join me?"

"I did marry you."

He grimaced as Axel stood beside him. "So... does that have lyrics?"

"I'm working on them…" he admitted. "Work in progress."

"You're bass player came and bugged me."

"Zexy?"

"I think that's his name, silver hair emo hair?"

"Zexion," he confirmed. "What'd he want."

"He figured it out that I'm the singer of Better Days, what does you're band have? Super hearing?"

"No," he said on a light laugh, "just me and Zex. We've done it since we were kids. I get the feeling that's not all he'd go to you about."

"Wanted to know if I remembered anything."

"And?"

"Not a damn thing."

Demyx sighed, and silence ensued for a few moments.

"I read your bio on your site."

"Really? How'd that go for you?"

Axel shrugged, "This and that. Mainly gibberish."

"Says the guy who put; Chains, fire and women with large boobs under what he likes."

"Hey," Axel warned, "You read up on me _and _liked the only song I recorded?"

"Zexion does his homework vocally. I fell asleep during it."

Axel nodded, his attention turning upward. "Ride's here."

"Let's get this over with right?"

Axel nodded, "quickly."

Five hours later, the two were dumped at an airport, and then flown another six hours out to a god forsaken island. Demyx nearly had a heart attack when he saw the ocean, dropping to his knees outside the house they'd be staying in… on the beach, and thanking the sweet, sweet narrator for being even remotely merciful after fucking his life over. Axel however didn't look as enthused, hiding in the house. They had separate rooms, directly across the hall from each other. The next morning they discovered a note hung on the fridge that read. "Welcome to your new home; ~Luxord. Stay put until everything dies down. Hope you like the Bahamas."

"The… BAHAMAS!?" Demyx read aloud. "FUCK YES!"

He stripped off his shirt and took off running, confusing the pyro who chose to stay inside where it wasn't sandy and wet. He glanced out the window and vaguely wondered how long he'd be stuck on this fucking floating rock. "Damn narrator."

He found a radio and turned it to a random station, frowning but quickly giving in when he discovered the only station that worked was playing 'I Get Knocked Down' by Chumbawamba, getting to so bored he sang along. Demyx looked very confused when he came back to see on a table with a guitar, having a gay old time, no pun intended. He burst out laughing when Axel fell off the table when he saw him, right as the chorus sounded off. "Fuck you Demyx! Will you _EVER _stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Scaring the _shit _out of me!"

"Do you ever stop embarrassing yourself?"

He shut up, shooting him a bird.

"For all I know, you already have."

He grimaced, "do you want me to throw up on you when you're shirtless?"

Demyx shrugged, "I'd just jump in the shower."

Axel rolled his eyes. This was going to be a looooooong trip. "No drinks… not now not ever."

"Deal," Demyx agreed.

A month later, Luxord was still working on the paparazzi and trying to find a really good lawyer. Now on top of the paparazzi harassing them, they had gay rights supporters, and bible wielding bitches hot on what they believed was their tail. Meanwhile, Axel and Demyx lived moderately comfortable on a pretty much private island near the Bahamas Luxord had purchased for vacations. The only outside contact they had was with the people who brought supplies. Demyx was enjoying it more than Axel, jumping into the waves whenever he got bored, or going snorkeling, or something random involving water… Axel however sat on the dry porch and played an instrument, because frankly, he hated water.

Demyx came back in his waterlogged denim jeans sagging off his hips and revealing the rim of his boxers, "you sure you don't want to try something? Not even surfing or something?"

Axel fidgeted with a string on his guitar, "I'm sure."

Demyx frowned and yanked the guitar from his hands and gently setting down inside, when Axel followed him he grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him towards the water. The pyro began to freak out as soon as his feet touched wet sand, "Oh god dammit Axel, don't be such a pussy."

"I fucking HATE water," he hissed.

"You DRINK water."

"Only because I HAVE to in order to LIVE! I HATE the taste."

Demyx pulled him further, the redhead practically screaming when he was ankle deep in water. Demyx noted that this was not normal when the redhead ran flailing back to his house before fighting back a fit of laughter and chasing after him. The redhead was curled onto a couch, obviously nerve wracked. "What's your problem?"

"I'M HYDROPHOBIC YOU BASTARD!!!"

"Hydro…phobic?" Demyx repeated slowly… "Why?"

"Because you dumb ass, my house flooded when I was twelve. I nearly DIED, my mom _did _DIE! I was in foster care for five years because of a simple rainstorm that flooded my damn house and took everything I ever cared about!" he was obviously NOT okay, curled into a tight ball on the couch and panic stricken.

Demyx recoiled a step, "I... I didn't know."

"Damn right you didn't know," he whimpered. "It took me a year just to stop screaming when it rained. I still hate bathing."

He bit his lip, guilt starting to eat the back of his mind before he had a mild idea. "Music can calm you down right?"

"Yeah," he muttered weakly.

Demyx picked up Axel's guitar, not for any particular reason than it was closest. He though deep in his mind and tapped a rhythm for a minute before picking up a gentle tune. "This is supposed to have a piano, but I'm going to cut it out. Try and relax okay?"

Axel nodded curtly, trying to concentrate on the melody. It wasn't the one from the roof, but just as soothing. Demyx somehow found lyrics submerged in the back of his mind. "Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding. Fall into your sunlight," Axel snaked a glare at him and he smiled. "The future's open wide, beyond believing, to know why, hope dies. Losing what was found, a world so hollow, suspended in a compromise. The silence of this sound, is soon to follow…" Axel relaxed completely and reached for something as the lyrics went on, somewhat surprised to find the sound of violin in the background. "Somehow, sundown. And finding answers is forgetting all of the question we called hope. Passing the graves of the unknown. Reason clouds my eyes, the splendor fading. Illusions of the sunlight, and the reflection of a light, will keep me waiting. Love gone, for so long. And this day's ending, is the proof of time killing all the faith I know. Knowing that faith was all I hold…" he paused, the music fading and Axel stopping with him. "I don't know the rest. Feel better?"

Axel took a deep breath, "yeah. Just... don't do that again."

"I didn't plan on it, I don't get my kicks from watching you become a wreck Ax," he jumped off the table and walked over to the freezer in the adjacent kitchen, grabbing something and throwing it at him. "However," Axel heard as he examine an ice-cream bar in clear wrapping, "If you can't handle a damn ice-cream, I _will _shun you."

"Shunning your husband for his phobia?" he chided. "Shame."

He cringed, biting into the pale blue ice-cream bar, "we both decided the H word was a bad word and should never be spoken."

"That's what you get for bringing up the worst day in my life," Axel countered.

Demyx shrugged, "Touché."

He plopped down next to Axel on the couch, resting his feet on the coffee table and staring longingly at the picture of a TV they had drawn on the wall with sharpie, currently a picture of two stick figures were doing a mock version of "Mary Poppins" was taped to it, colored with Crayola Crayons. Axel's handiwork, Demyx wouldn't be caught dead coloring. They stared at it for a moment, Axel still mildly nervous and tensing every loud wave he heard. "You gonna live?"

"Give me a few hours and I'll be fine…. Or something to burn."

"There's always your guitar."

"There's yours to, how 'bout you do a demonstration?"

Demyx flipped him off, biting into his ice-cream and glaring at him.

"We've got to stop doing that, it's not worth the pain."

Demyx sucked off the last of his ice-cream with a loud slurp and threw the wrapper away. "Since you've told me the worst day in your life I might as well tell you mine. Fair?"

Axel shrugged, "Whatever."

"When I was fifteen, I was taking a walk with an old friend of mine. Guy named Roxas."

Axel liked off some of the trickling ice-cream and listened quietly, the memory obviously bothering the blonde.

"He'd had a rough day, so were headed to the skate park, the kid was brilliant on one, it always cheered him up that I absolutely sucked. We were almost there when some dude drove by with a gun," Axel's eyes widened. "There was so much blood. I was coated in it, Roxas's body had somehow blocked every bullet but one, he died right there next to me."

"All but… one?"

Demyx lifted the sleeve slightly, and for the first time Axel noticed a large stripe across his arm. "Tore straight through my upper arm, hurts like hell if use it too much to this day. The name of our band was his idea you know? He always called me the 'Melodious Nocturne'…. Night's Melody."

Axel was shocked, Demyx seemed like he'd had a simplistic enough life with decent friends and created a band from boredom, but it was actually a tribute to his dead friend.

"And now you know, I can't go to a skate park to this day. It's… too much. I almost couldn't take it. Rox… Roxas was my world, like a brother to me. I nearly committed suicide."

Axel recoiled. Suicide? Demyx? Was this the twilight zone?

"But," he said, suddenly louder. "It occurred to me at the last second, that's not what Roxas would've wanted for me. He always told me one day I'd be famous…. So I made Blurry into a song, it was a poem he had carved into the back of his door. I put it to a tune and spent weeks perfecting it before presenting it to the band. Wouldn't you know I'd become famous for it? I know he'd be happy."

Axel was still shocked, amazed by what he was hearing. He remembered the bio now, Roxas had written "Blurry".

"There's not a day I don't miss that blonde. I think there's footage of me crying the first time I performed it for an audience." Demyx's teal green eyes scanned the beach outside the window. "I could've sworn I saw him in the front of the crowd, perfectly still…" he brushed away a forming tear. "He just… smiled… and then he was gone."

The red-head suddenly felt like a dick. He'd built his music career to escape his foster family and Demyx made his to remember someone he cared about and cherished. "I'm sorry," he said looking down.

"Don't be," Demyx replied softly. "I miss Roxas, but he's always with me. He's in my music. He gave me the guitar for my fifteenth birthday a month before he died." Axel watched him disappear and bring it back out, he spun it so the back faced Axel and let him read what was engraved in the back of it. "Aim for the moon, even if you miss you'll land in the stars," Axel whispered.

"My motto and reason to live," Demyx said proudly. "Keep reading."

Axel bit his lip and looked back at the guitar and underneath the quote he read, "One day you'll find the way to rock them all. ~Rox."

He looked up at Demyx and the blonde smiled, picking up the guitar. "As long as there's music," Demyx said on a deep breath, "I'll never give up. And now you know my story."

Axel stared up at him as he moved back to the guitar and thumbed the beginning to Blurry before sighing and sitting it back in his room, humming the tune. He suddenly noted he was raining, but wasn't afraid. Demyx watched him in curiosity as the red-head swallowed and walked onto the covered porch, the song blaring in his mind. He didn't want Demyx to know what he was doing, so he walked out into the rain and looked upward. He could almost hear the waves echo the melody. He felt someone tap his shoulder, looking down to see Demyx. "You're all wet."

"I know."

"What happened to 'Ahh, water'?" he mocked teasingly.

Axel looked out to the crashing waves timidly, "Don't remind me; just enjoy it."

Demyx smiled and walked back inside, digging something out his tiny nightstand and relieved to find Axel still standing there, staring up at the clouds. He snapped a picture and stood in the doorway, waiting. He knew the rain would only last a few moments and when the sunlight broke through the clouds, Axel gasped and looked bewildered. Never being out in the rain meant he hadn't seen it right when it ended, Demyx snapped another picture, Axel turned slightly more towards him and still staring off into the sky, a camouflaged tear streaming down his face.

Axel seemed different the next day; calmer, more gently. Demyx asked him what he was on and why wasn't he sharing but he just shook his head and bluntly said. "I'll show you later."

Later came around and he told Demyx to get ready for a hike and follow. The blonde made a harsh comeback and followed the pyro behind the house and into a small jungle area. He followed the red-head through a faintly worn path curiously, Axel ignoring everything he questioned, and then he stopped. "Go on ahead, I'll follow."

"What's that noise?"

Axel made no reply and nodded his head in the direction, Demyx taking the lead and then pushing aside a large set of leaves. "Scared the shit out of me when I saw it," Axel said drily as he gaped at a large pool of crystal clear water. A small stream flowed down the rocks and barely moved the water, sparkling what it did move.

For a while the blonde just stared at it. "What are you waiting for? Get in."

"What? Why would you bring me out here?"

"I brought up the worst day of your life. It was the least I could do. I heard you're a sucker for pools and I found it on accident one day."

Demyx gaped at him, numbly pulling of his shirt and pants, slowly sinking into the perfect warm water. Axel watched him with distaste. "You absolutely sure you don't want in?" he asked. "You stood in the rain yesterday and it didn't kill you, I doubt a warm pool of water will."

Axel sighed, "Will you leave me alone?"

"If you grow a pair and get in, yes."

"Harsh Dem. When we go back to civilization I'm taking you to a skate park."

He blanched, "That's not funny."

"I'm hydrophobic, how do you think I feel?"

He glared at him, sinking into the water up to his nose, Axel laughed. He looked like a bad Jaws imitation, but made no reply, knowing the redhead was right. He surfaced for a moment, only to say, "I won't force you. You're decision. It's like me being afraid of cars because of the drive by, but I refuse to go to a skate park not because I'm scared but because it fucking STINGS. It feels like I got shot all over again, I hate it. So I won't force you."

"Because you understand." Axel murmured, leaning against a tree.

Demyx sank beneath the water and swam away from him, he sighed. He bit his lip nervously and pulled his shirt off, unlatching his belt and the denim falling easily. He crouched down beside the water and Demyx's face surfaced just below him. "It's warm," he beckoned. "Like a hot tub."

Axel didn't know what a hot tub felt like, he couldn't remember, but assumed it was good, slowly dipping his hand in the water. He was surprised by the temperature and Demyx floated off, a smirk crossing his features. "You can walk down over there" He pointed to where gravel and small stones had cascaded into the pool, creating a perfect incline.

He swallowed and looked nervous, withdrawing his hand from the pool. Carefully he balanced his way around the pool and Demyx followed him from within the water. He stepped into the water and froze for a moment, cringing. Demyx motioned for him, "come one… you can do it." He cooed.

"Shut the fuck up! It's hard," he snapped.

Demyx laughed, "It's great when you get _in," _he teased.

Axel closed his eyes and thought of the first song that came to mind, frowning when he came up with 'Relax' by Frankie Goes to Hollywood. He sighed and decided it would have to do and slowly proceeded into the water. He froze momentarily when he was up to his waist in water, swallowing. "I don't know how to swim."

"You'll figure it out, you're tall enough you can stand and be out of the water if you want," Demyx said softly. "It's not hard, you've gotten so far, just a little further."

Axel sighed and found water just splashing over his shoulders, meaning the water was about five and a half feet deep where he was standing. Demyx suddenly popped up in front of him, water dripping out of his hair, "feel better?"

"No."

"Not even a little?"

"No."

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"No."

"Then say something else you damn retard."

"No."

Demyx shrugged and sank under the water, Axel tensing up and going rigid. Then he was there again, taking Axel's wrist, "Over here." He numbly followed; half dragged weightlessly through the water and led to the other side where a rock jutted out of the side. He pushed Axel back on it, and the pyro blinked a few times, realizing he was sitting.

"How about now? Better than standing?"

"Yes. Thanks Dem."

"Anytime," the blonde tilted backwards and was gone again, floating just beneath the surface of the water as Axel slowly relaxed in the warm water soothed him. He shuddered involuntarily and watched Demyx.

The blonde was having a blast; he would climb out onto the outside of the pool and jump back in with a large splash, Axel wincing when a few drops hit his face. Demyx would pop up like a whack-a-mole to get air before going back under. Axel smiled in spite of himself. His serious attitude always faded when he was in water, turning the blonde into a big, easily amused kid. He quickly decided he could to this more often as long as the dumbass was around. He watched the blond ego under for the billionth time, he said he was watching star fish and sea urchins, but he didn't come back up. "Dem?"

No reply, the water stilling. "DEM?"

Axel jumped up onto the rock he was securely seated on and searched the water's surface for him. He saw a glimpse of blonde with black boxers and his thoughts stopped immediately. He just moved. The next thing Axel knew, he was dragging a half drown blonde onto the incline. "Dammit Demyx!"

He listened for his breath and cursed loudly, checking his pulse before panicking for a moment. He thought back to health class as fast as he could and blanched, CPR. He didn't give himself time to think about it and just did it, pressing the base of his palm into the blonde's lower diaphragm a few times before trying to get him to breathe. By two tries, the blonde coughed, spewing a cornucopia of water from his lungs. "Holy SHIT Dem!" Axel shouted. "Do you ALWAYS have to scare the shit out of me!?"

The blonde coughed and flopped down on the incline, "I guess so…" he croaked.

Axel panicked when he passed out, but checked his vitals and found he was fine, scooping him up into his arms carefully and hurrying back to the beach house. He put the blonde down on the couch and grabbed a towel, throwing it over his unmentionables before yanking off the soaking wet boxers and patting him as dry as he could with another. As he dried his hair he vaguely wondered how he got it to stay in such tiny spikes like that, his spiked naturally as well but in big _fluffy_ spikes.

He put a hand across his forehead and cursed. He was cold, and nowhere in the house could he find a damn blanket that wasn't soaked or something… like in the washer. Damn author and her highly inconvenient backgrounds. Cursing he made sure the towel was wrapped around him tightly before lifting his back and curling him up as best e could against his chest, he shuddered at the man's temperature. He'd always been told he was a walking furnace and now was a good time to try and use that knowledge. "Come on Dem," he purred. "Snap out of it."

A few hours past and Axel was becoming increasingly worried despite the fact he had indeed warmed the blonde up to a normal feeling temperature. He nervously brushed his fingers through his hair and tried to keep his mind on other things, staring at his picture of Mary Poppins and wishing he knew how to draw…. Then he could do Jurrasic Park. He trailed off in his thoughts about dinosaurs chasing down humans like fan girls chased him at concerts… both wanted to eat them and it was a mildly disturbing image in his head when he thought of the difference between chicks eating him… and a dinosaur ripping apart a human body in order to eat it. He made a face… where had that come from?

He heard a small noise, looking down to see the blonde slowly open his eyes. "Axel…?"

"Dem? You feel okay?"

He winced, "my chest hurts… and I have a pretty bad headache."

"You nearly drown Demyx."

The green eyes fixated on him, "you… you swam?"

Axel thought back, "I guess I did."

Demyx cracked a smile, weak and fleeting, "And you gave me CPR. Great."

He glared, "don't tease about saving your damn life Dem. I don't want your damn insurance."

"Oh yeah… we're _married._"

Axel shuddered.

"You shudder… and yet I'm naked on you and you're naked from what I can see."

"I'm wearing boxers still; I didn't remember to change because someone was catching hypothermia on my couch."

Demyx chuckled, "I feel like complete _shit,"_ hegroaned.

"That probably means your recovering; I hate not having phone service out here."

Demyx blinked slowly, "I miss TV."

Axel nodded. "Yeah that would be nice. You think you can live long enough for me to at least put pants on?"

Demyx smiled weakly, "I think I can managed that, get me some shorts or something."

He slipped from underneath him and laid the injured male down on the couch. As he waited, Demyx weakly recalled what had happened, he'd gotten stuck on some seaweed or something and couldn't quite make it up. Then he was looking up at Axel, soaking wet and furious. Then here was here. He groaned, head throbbing and it hurting to breathe, wishing the narrator would end his suffering in a few short sentences.

He came back with a pair of loose gray sweats hung from his hips and a pair of silk running shorts. (1) Carefully and delicately, he slipped them up to the blonde's thighs and let him take it from there.(2) He took the opportunity to take his spot back, Demyx leaning back across his lap. (3) Demyx groaned, "you know what I want? A hot fudge sundae." (4- sorry dem.)

"You and ice-cream."

"I like ice-cream."

"And I like burning shit, doesn't mean I'm going to burn down the house for fun."

"Bonfire night?" Demyx fished.

"Shut up and heal," Axel commanded.

"What do you even care?" Demyx asked.

Axel growled, "I have to have a _reason_ to save your fucking life?"

Demyx managed a weak shrug, wincing in pain. Axel panicked momentarily. "See what I mean? You care."

Axel sighed, his shoulders relaxing, "Because no one really cared about me since the flood. Chalk it up to karma if you need a reason."

He quieted, "You have a band."

"Lex and I never talk, and Larxene's a bitch. Riku's just a good acquaintance of mine. I wouldn't say he's a 'friend'. Not like you and Zexion."

"And yet you marry the guy you hate when your smashed ass drunk."

"Looks like it. Some luck I have right?"

Demyx chuckled, it turning into a rough cough. "They just don't know you. Your pretty cool when you get past the angst, PMS, and constant desire to burn things."

"And people, can't forget the people. Now shut up and go back to sleep you damn gay pansy."

Demyx trailed off, muttering something just on the tip of his tongue that Axel could have _sworn_ was "only for you." He went back to his comparing horny fan girls to man eating dinosaurs for a while before he got bored and thoroughly freaked out by his own thoughts. Very carefully, he slipped out from Demyx, propping him up on a pillow and grabbing his guitar. He cracked his knuckles and started playing the first tune that came to his mind, a new one and he quickly decided he liked it. He found a piece of paper and began writing it down, and mastering it. Demyx woke up a couple times, lulled back to sleep by Axel humming a tune on his guitar. The red-head had NO idea where the song came from but within a few hours, he'd written an entire song. For lack of a title, he wrote 'IRIS' at the top of paper and called it done, yawning.

The next time Demyx woke up he was on Axel's bed, an arm draped limply over his waist. He recognized the calluses and rough texture as Axel's hand instantly, wondering how he had gotten himself into this one for a briefly moment. He felt Axel's breath on his shoulder and his chest still hurt like hell. He glanced over at him and his breath hitched, he'd never seen Axel asleep before and it froze him. The hard expression, cocky attitude, and harsh demeanor was gone; the vibrant green eyes closed in deep sleep, red spikes splayed around his head and across his sharp features. His thin lips were parted slightly and his breathing calm and intoxicating. Demyx felt the urge to reach across his chest and trace one of the tattoos that graced his cheeks but quickly decided against it before slipping away. He groped his chest and stifled a groan but made his way into the kitchen. The entire table was covered in papers, but there was one folded up on top of Axel's guitar with Demyx's name emblazoned on it. He picked up and took a seat in the chair and turned it over in his hand a few times. He opened it to read the word "IRIS" scrawled across the top. Underneath it, in rough and barely legible text it said, "You wanted to know why. Read the lyrics."

He read aloud the lyrics, "I don't want the world to see me because I don't think they'd understand. I just want you to know who I am…" he trailed off and swallowed. Every note had practically been carved into the paper, nothing had been erased. He scanned the other papers, one called "SLIDE" another called "NAME", each one unique and personal. He pocketed them.

With a sudden burst of inspiration, he found a blank paper and scribbled down notes he knew by heart. He pocketed his new creation and walked outside to the beach after checking the time. The ferry would be here in a few minutes, he handed off a letter and the song lyrics to the mail carrier addressed to Luxord. Axel was confused when Demyx went on a short trip to another island an insisted he stay there until he came back a few days later.

The blonde didn't come back for a few days, and Axel was going crazy. He was about to carve up a coconut and start referring to it as Wilson and talk to it, but to stave off this insanity; he worked on his art skills. No longer sticks, his pictures consisted of boxes and squared off people. He even did one for Jurassic Park. Demyx came back running for his life, he had to save Axel, "Bad news- there's"

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!?" Axel jumped back from the bathroom, camera's flashing brightly in that direction. "AM I NOT ALLOWED TO BRUSH MY FUCKING TEETH!?" He slammed the door shut. "Oh Hi Dem."

"…reporters. COME ON!" He grabbed Axel's shirt and case before he started dragging him until the red-head ran on his own. They had a water plane ready and waiting for them, flying them to the airport and switching locations. "THEY FOUND US AXEL!" Demyx yelled, shaking him by the shirt hysterically. "IT WAS HORRIBLE!"

Axel grabbed his shoulders and shook him back screaming, "Come back to sanity and tell me what the fuck happened!"

Demyx calmed back down, "Okay. The media found us."

"How?" he demanded.

"Well… apparently we were classified missing, Luxord's saying we were fine was vetoed and he was interrogated. Eventually he told the cops where we were, who blabbed to the media, who blabbed to national television. The end."

"What now?"

Demyx threw his hands up in the air, "not a fucking clue! We're headed back to Vegas right now."

Axel sighed, running a hand down his face, "where were you during all this?"

"Zexion and Sora saved my ass from being beaten by a bunch of bible wielding freaks. I was just getting a check up; you know… almost drowning and my chest really hurt. Also turned in some lyrics."

"You WHAT?" He snapped; he hadn't missed that he was missing three songs in particular.

"Just a couple songs I've been meaning to finish up for a while. Finally did and turned them in, thought Lux was going to have a heart attack."

"This was after he made bail for kidnapping?"

"I bailed him; it's how they found me."

"Smooth Dem," he snapped. "Way to get yourself caught."

"I couldn't just leave him there and get us classified as dead. I came back for you didn't I?" He dropped the instrument in his lap. "I even got your violin."

"Alright, you got me there," he said with his fingers splaying adoringly over the case. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"What songs did you turn in?"

"Control, Never Change, Nobody Told Me, and a couple others."

He debated asking if he'd seen IRIS but decided against it, fearing the blonde had never seen it at all and would ask questions. "God this is all just a huge mess…"

"Your fucking fault," Demyx hissed.

"Why is my fault, I distinctly remember being the naked one."

"It was your idea," he retorted softly.

"WHAT?" he replied quickly. "You remember?"

Demyx backed up with a flinch, "of course not, but I wouldn't be that stupid."

Axel sighed, mildly disappointed and yet relieved. He wanted to know but wasn't sure if he wanted to know it _all_. They rode in relative silence, briefly talking about the band's reaction to them and what could be happening to Axel's beloved guitar right now. Demyx pulled something out his pocket, "I'm glad I took this with me. One less thing the media could have used against us; fucking Photoshop."

Axel nodded and took the camera from him. "What's on this?"

"This and that," Demyx told him. "Just pictures of stuff."

He shrugged and handed it back. "Whatever, long as there's none of me."

Demyx smiled, "Why would I take a picture of you? You're a dick and you look like a circus freak."

"You have a mullet, you're worse than me. Least my spikes are badass, you just look gay."

There was an awkward silence.

"Your… not…"

"I've been on that island so long I honestly don't know anything anymore."

Axel managed a shaky laugh, "on an island with _me_ should have made you straighter than a ruler by week one. Not even women can tolerate me. My ex got so pissed off she pushed me in a pool."

"BITCH," Demyx gasped. "That's just LOW!"

"Women, needless to say she got sued. I used the money to buy my guitar," he replied with a broad smirk.

They exchanged a short laugh, a new silence ensuing.

"Seriously, you're not gay on me are you?"

Demyx just laughed and avoided the question for the entire flight back, Axel eventually giving up and going to sleep. They arrived to be bombarded by their band mates on a familiar hotel roof. Axel's avoided him in general, but Sora bounded up to him and chattered like a parrot, putting him at unease. Demyx clamped a hand down on his shoulder, "Aw Ax is just a big fucking softy underneath. A big fluffy cat."

"Do I look like a damn cat to you?"

"Maybe those really POOFY ones, that look like they got hit in the face with a pan or something."

The redhead glared at him, Demyx giving him a broad grin before being nudged roughly, "don't make me throw you off this building to the media."

"I'll take you down with me," he threatened.

Axel gave him the evil grin paired with the 'I'd like to see you try' face. Riku blinked, he'd never seen Axel like this. Normally if anyone said something like that they found themselves under no less than six feet of concrete or something of a similar consistency. And yet Demyx was still breathing and smiling smugly up at him. What happened while they were on that island."

Sora didn't seem to notice anything, wrapping his arms around Demyx's neck in a hug only to be elbowed in the neck, staggering backwards for breath. Axel's eyebrows raised, "that was new."

"He knows better, or he _should_,"Demyx hissed.

Another chopper appeared overhead, a camera bearing down on them. Axel cursed and grabbed a nearby piece of concrete, with one well aimed throw, the camera was smashed. "I HATE PICTURES."

Demyx laughed before taking off for the stair and a big, overstuffed bed with all forgiving pillows and…. He stopped dead in his tracks. "AXEL!"

"WHAT!?" he yelled back.

"TELEVISION!"

The redhead's jaw dropped and they took off like fan girls to the wreck room, the hotel vacated for them again, and turned on the wall sized television while leaning back in the overstuffed leather couch.

Axel and Demyx stared lovingly up at it, hysterical grins crossing their faces. Riku and Zexion exchanged odd looks in the doorway as they pushed in a random number and found themselves watching a documentary on butterflies… happily.

"It's so…." Axel started, failing.

"God damn fucking-" Demyx continued and in unison they both loudly sighed the word "beautiful."

The silence was short lived, they heard a glass break. Blanching when they could no loudly hear the screams of men and women alike becoming louder. Zexion slammed the door shut and Riku pressed his back against it. "YOU TWO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"No problem," Demyx all but squeaked before grabbing Axel by the shirt and yanking him to his feet. Zexion rushed them to the basement and rattled off the directions to the back door.

"What?" Demyx yelled in response.

Suddenly Axel rattled off an exact duplicate, "got it memorized?"

"WHAT?" Demyx replied.

"Just follow me," he grated before the two hurried out of the building and into a limousine. The car took the most remote and back alleys.

The back window slid down, revealing a blonde with clean cut hair, matching goatee, and striking blue eyes. "Hiya boys."

"LUXORD!?" Demyx squawked.

"I was hoping we'd be able to hide you at the hotel for a few more days, but I guess not. Do you have anywhere you two can go?"

Axel shook his head.

"My hometown," Demyx replied, throat tight. "It's in Washington."

"Then that's where you're going boys," Luxord said handing them an envelope. "Anything you need, just pay up front."

"You're being awful generous."

"The market industry with you two has been off the charts because of this, you're both selling like CRAZY; one for burning purposes, two for supporting purposes, and three for raving fan girls and collectors. I'm not kicking you two off just yet."

Demyx scowled at him, "you haven't been working on the annulment have you?"

"Not really; no," Luxord beamed. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I was thinking of pulling you through this window and killing you slowly, but I'd be out a job."

Axel winced. Damn.

"To Maine then, you know the way back home I presume?" Luxord cooed.

Demyx groaned. "Of course."

"There's ca change of clothes in the back, keep discrete until you get there. I hope you can trust your home Demyx luv."

"My sister would kill for me," he said simply. "No worries."

"Sister?" Axel cut in.

Demyx nodded, "not everything I put on my bio is true."

The window closed and then two changed into a deep black trench coat that was in the back, putting on sunglasses and a lifting the hoods, Axel cursing when his spikes got in the way. The made their way to the subway and to the airport.

"I thought your hometown was in Mississippi."

"You think I'm going to subject my family to paparazzi? Hell no. My hometown is a little place down in Washington. One mall, a skate park attached to a real park with an old swing set and wooden jungle gym, one grocery store that's family owned and has been for the last fifty years."

"Wow… that's small."

"Exactly why I'm not subjecting them to the media. They'll take care of us until we can get this blown over."

Axel nodded and the put on a baseball cap to hide his tell tale hair when they lowered their hoods in the building. Demyx just shook his hair out furiously and created a wild array of tossed spikes. He paid for the tickets, first class seating, also buying the seats next to them and behind them to be sure.

They got off the airport in a smaller city, Axel looking nervous as he waited at a bench while Demyx made a toll booth phone call. "Hey Red," there was a high pitched squeal on the other end.

He talked to her for a bit and then hung the phone up. "A blue pickup will be here in a little while. Brace yourself, Red's a bit vocal."

"Red?"

"Laurel actually," he said softly. "We call her Red, or Zero. She's my sisters best friend. She hasn't seen me in a while…. Oh and… by the way."

Axel blinked at him.

"She calls me by my nickname… It's a little bit confusing," he paused. "But she calls me Dirt."

"Dirt?" Axel repeated. "What the fuck?"

"Long story short, her and my sis were teasing me because she was a sophomore and I was an eighth grader; below 'fresh meat', so I had to be dirt. It stuck unfortunately."

Axel chuckled. "How long will it be before she's here?"

Demyx shrugged, "anywhere from half an hour to four. She's probably speeding though, so… probably only about fifteen minutes. We might have a bunch of cops greeting us if that happens. Just be friendly and they won't book you."

"They'd book us?"

"Ax. They'd book me for giving a comeback… but only if it's a bad one. If they do, relax and wait fifteen minutes and I'll have you out."

"Good to know, I don't feel like being ass raped in a jail cell."

Demyx laughed, a deep throaty laugh that was kind of unusual, shaking his head and halting all questions.

In thirty seven minutes, a beaten blue pickup truck rolled up. A medium sized brunette with large breasts jumping out of the truck and tackling Demyx to the ground screaming "DIRT!" at the top of her lungs.

"You're crushing me Red."

She beamed at him and looked up Axel, he looked mildly horrified as he took in the fact she was _straddling _him. She looked bewildered by him, staring wide eyed and gaping at the piercing acid colored eyes and bright red hair. "Hello?" he said softly.

"You must be _AXEL_," she said it in an almost accusing tone, gasping and looking him over again. "You're hotter in person."

"You're going to make him cocky, don't tell him that." Demyx advised.

She clamped a hand over his mouth, "shut up you'll ruin this for me."

She recoiled and shook her hand out sharply, "STOP LICKIGN ME WHEN I'M TRYING TO SILENCE YOU!" she screamed at him agitatedly.

"Can we get out of here before they discover us?" Axel whimpered.

"Ooooh, you're on the run?"

"Have you _seen _the news?" Dem cut in. "We're practically being poached."

"Oh really?" she said sharply. "I've heard about your little _incident _and how you two went missing. I didn't realize it was to stop the media… I'll kick their asses if they show up now."

"I like this chick, she's got a temper," Axel said smoothly, hopping into the back of the truck with his violin, still vaguely wondering how he'd managed to keep hold of it during the Vegas escape. Narrator magic.

She smiled widely and helped Demyx up. The blonde was so much calmer now, much like when he was swimming, the serious tone gone and replaced with an energy and sweetness he couldn't describe. The water lover eagerly jumped into the back, this 'Red' taking the driver's seat.

"She'll take us home… erm… me home. You're just coming along I guess. I can hook you up somewhere else if you want."

Axel shook his head, "I don't want to be too much trouble."

The truck roared to life and pulled forward, Demyx waving a hand in dismissal. "It's no big, I think Red has some room at her place."

"I'd have room for that sexy beast any day Dirt," a voice from the cab replied. "Honestly, I swear you didn't know me at all with that 'I think'."

He laughed lightly at her, "Yeah whatever. Stop drooling on your review mirror and pay attention to the road."

"I think I'll stay with Demyx," he said nodding.

She puffed a breath of air in annoyance and turned up the radio, bouncing slightly in her seat with the music. Axel was only marginally surprised to hear "And now the new single from Night's Melody, 'Never Change'. Hard to believe that guy can write with all the commotion," from the announcer.

The reply from the second was "Yeah, no kidding. I heard they managed to escape again. It's like playing where is Waldo. Good luck to you two if you can hear this."

The other laughed before the music took over. Demyx pulled the guitar off his shoulder, his carry on during the flight, and played the song in perfect synchronizion, even lip syncing the lyrics. Axel just watched and felt his fingers drumming the notes with his fingers after one chorus.

They pulled into the driveway of a small brick house, a large tree in the front yard with a tire swing. It was rather murky, the air heavy with water and a sharp chill if you paid attention. A girl with blonde hair and a larger frame than Red came flailing and screaming out the door, wrapping her arms around Demyx when he got out of the car, and old feeble woman standing on the porch delicately. Axel watched as Demyx's apparent sister started yelling at him for lack of contact and not telling them sooner that he was coming home. He observed from the back of the truck and the hulking male, in comparison to the old woman, wrapped his arms around her gingerly. "His mom… right?"

It was then Deanna noticed Axel. "HOLY SHIT HE'S SEXIER IN PERSON."

Red was suddenly beside her and it suddenly seemed like the two girls had came parading out of a cartoon, overdramatized expressions and gestures. He could almost see the ?s the !s and the …s pop up over their head with various symbols meaning various things they always used in cartoons for emotions. They ranted over him and Demyx walked back up to Axel. "She wants to meet you…" he said gently, gnawing on his lip.

"Alrighty then," Axel said jumping down beside him with ease. "Lets go."

Demyx nodded and led Axel up to the smiling old lady. "Axel, this is my Mom."

"Hello Axel," she greeted. "It's a pleasure to meet my son's apparently accidental husband."

He cracked a smile at her; she was such a cute old lady. Like one of those you expect to hand out cookies and feed stray kittens. "Well ya know... Jager, vodka, and some other stuff mixed together doesn't exactly make a good impression on your judgment."

"I know what you mean," she replied sweetly. "Why anyone would want to marry my Demy here completely amazes me. You'd have to be pretty shitfaced."

He nearly burst into hysterical laughter when she swore. He bit his lip and suppressed it as best he could when Demyx squawked the word "MOM" on a whiny tone.

"I like your mom," Axel grinned between muffled chuckles.

She smiled sweetly up at him and Demyx hit Axel's shoulder. "Why don't you two come inside and have a soda?"

"Soda," Demyx repeated lovingly before rushing inside. Axel followed quietly with the little woman's hand hooked on his upper arm.

"You are rather attractive," she cooed. "Do take good care of my Demyx."

"Sorry ma'am," he said, trying to be on his best behavior for her. "Me and Demyx aren't sticking together."

"Such a shame," she sighed. "He does seem to really like you."

Axel's eyebrows raised, "what makes you say that?"

"Demy never acts like himself around people he doesn't like."

"Like a cold, stoic, rigid bastard?"

She laughed as she took a seat on a beaten up old couch. "Yeah. He's a good boy but actually quite childish at times."

"I know, I've seen him on a beach."

"And your stay here?" she asked, truly surprised.

He chuckled, "Guess I got used to it."

She gave him a sly look and asked yelled for Kitty to get her a drink. With a straw. One of the bendy ones.

Axel laughed, he hadn't been in such a close knit family in a while.

"Demyx," she said to her son who snapped up in attention. "Why don't you show Axel to the guest room?"

He nodded and motioned to go upstairs. "Mom can't really get up here, so it's all Deanna's doing. This is my room," he said patting a door. "De's" patting another and the motioned to the final door and opened it. "Yours."

Axel nodded and sat his violin on the bed. "No one would mind if a played right?"

"Deanna and Red would drool, I love strings, and Mom hasn't heard anyone do a live performance since I left… so probably not."

He nodded and took off his hat, smoothing his spikes back into place carefully. Demyx nodded to him, "I'll be downstairs, call one of us if ya need anything." He left without another word.

Axel flopped down on the bed and wriggled a little, enjoying the homey comfort of the place; wood floors, dim lighting, warm colored walls and comfy decorations. He didn't realize he passed out until he woke up to the smell of food. He opened his eyes slowly and sat up, he could hear a guitar faintly from Demyx's room. He walked over as quietly as he could and pushed the door open. It was still done up from when he was a teenager, posters covering every inch of wall space. His bed was lined in an industrial chain and he found himself walking in top see what else was in there, Demyx regarding him lightly.

"It's polite to knock."

"Fuck polite," Axel said, turning in a circle as he read the posters across the walls. A few were hand drawn. "Who did those?"  
"Red, believe it or not."

An elaborate picture of an anime styled angel stood out, he pressed his hand against it. "She's good."

"She sucks at guitars," he said amused. "She's learning though. Pretty voice too if you can get her to stop fucking around."

He turned to face him, "you're mom's amazing. She's got some balls for a little thing."

"Yeah, she'll kick your ass if you cross her."

Axel wandered to the door, "talk to ya later Dem, I have to know what smells so good."

"Shepard's Pie," Demyx said bluntly.

"I'm still leaving you dick, take my fun and crush it why don't you?"

"Already did," he replied smugly as Axel walked out.

Over the next couple of days, Axel was beginning to really like this family. They treated him warmly, as if he was family and by legal means… he was. Even if it was only temporary. He felt like a corny movie, the city slicker falling in love with the warmth and friendliness of a country lifestyle. He'd even been called this once. Deanna and Red still drooled on him on occasion, so he made a habit to NOT take his shirt off or play any sports in their sight range. Unfortunately for him, they found it just as sexy to see him hunched over a controller with Cheese Puffs deeply engrossed in playing a game with a naïve brunette flailing around with an oversized key as a weapon. They'd only ahd one incident, a new preacher had tried to talk down Demyx, and when the blonde ignore him he tried to strike him. Axel had grabbed the man's wrist and nearly broke it before shoving him back, "I don't care if you're a preacher or not. Lay a hand on him and I'll burn in hell after I kill you." Needless to say, he had no idea why he had done this, but briefly decided he didn't care. Demyx was bewildered by this.

He had yet to see Red's house, she was there so much to help Deanna with her mom. Demyx was much more at ease here, playing basketball in the driveway with a couple old friends he hadn't seen in years, swimming in the ice cold lake without regret, and eating apple pie at the diner. Axel couldn't deny that diner had some amazing fucking apple pie. But today was different, everyone was… gloomy…

He walked downstairs and Demyx was nowhere to be found, "where's Dem?"

De looked blank, "visiting, go down the road, pass the church and hang a right on Sunrise, under the big tree. Can't miss it. Don't say anything harsh."

Axel nodded and walked out. "You sure that's a good idea?" Red asked. "That's…"

"I know, but I have a feeling if anyone can make today a little less painful for him it's Axel."

Axel followed the directions and stood facing right, his breath caught in his suddenly tight throat. Tombstones littered his sight and in a marginal distance was a large willow tree. He headed towards the tree and Demyx suddenly became visible beside it. Axel quietly made his way towards him, he'd never seen the blonde like this. He was staring down at tombstone brokenly. "Axel…" he whispered. "Meet Roxas."

He felt his breathing stop entirely, something clenching in his chest as he looked down at the black marble tombstone. "Roxas Mercer" was etched into it. Dated to nine years back, that exact day. Under the date and name it said 'The Key of Destiny' in a fancy engraving. Flowers littered the ground, the small statue of a skateboarder with angel wings had been placed below it.

"Red made it," he said following his gaze. "Looks just like him, she was going to give it to him as a present but never got to." The blonde figure in the statue had striking blue eyes and a face meant to smile; everything about it seemed to radiate happiness and yet a strange mystery about him. He was a really cute kid; one foot on his board, wings curled around him, and a cocky smirk crossing his painted features. Every detail was perfect, the statue only about a foot and half tall.

Axel took in the blonde's blank and strangely heart wrenching expression. "Demyx…"

He got no reply.

"You alright man?"

"I have to do something," he stepped on something below him and grabbed it when it flipped up. "Follow if you want."

Axel followed Demyx the ways to the park, and stared strangely at the skateboard in his hand. The blonde paused at a place just a little ways off. Axel followed his gaze to see a crimson rose on what looked like a stain. "They never managed to get it all off," he whispered, before sitting down on his board there.

Green eyes were mildly pain stricken by the pale rust color stained into the pavement. Something deep in his stomach clenched and he felt like the world was crushing him. Suddenly he knew what he needed to do. "Can I borrow your guitar?"  
"Whatever," Demyx said in perfect monotone.

Axel sprinted to the house, picked up the guitar, played the basic chord and made sure he knew it still. He slung the strap over his shoulder and got found someone in the town that could play the piano. He was told a small girl that was crying in the diner could. A small girl named Namine' Mercer…. Roxas's little sister. She was like the female version of the boy, cornslik golden hair, big blue eyes, and soft pale skin in simplistic white dress. Roxas hated black, so she never wore it on this day. He wrapped an arm around her soft shoulders as she wept. "I hate to ask, but can you do me a favor?"

Her beautiful eyes turned up at him, filled with tears. "What is it?" Axel rubbed her shoulder reassuring with a delicate smile.

Demyx sighed, leaning up against the wall, putting a hand over his scar that for some reason stung like hell today. It always stung like hell on this day. Red suddenly appeared in front of him, "Demyx?"

He leaned forward to see her better. "Yeah?"

"I was told to come get you, there's something you need to see."

"'Kay," he muttered, leaning the board against the wall next to the rose and walking away with her. She bolted ahead of him when he froze at Namine's house. She ran back outside and tried to pull him in but he wouldn't move, staring blankly at the front door. "What's this about?"

"I don't know yet, but Namine' said it was important."

Demyx exhaled loudly, knowing he was going to regret this. There was a reason he always found her in the diner. When he reached the door, he heard the perfect and crisp sound of a piano. Three major notes he knew too well. He pushed the door open to see Axel on top of the old piano, Demyx's guitar propped up on his lap, ready to play, with his legs dangling over the side of it. Namine' was quietly playing a very easy melody that had been written on what looked like an unfolded napkin.

"You ask me what I want this year and I try to make this kind and clear, just a chance that maybe we'll find… better days."

Demyx's breath hitched, looking up at Axel wistfully.

The redhead shook his head slowly with the lyrics "Cuz I don't need boxes wrapped in string," he stopped and looked at Demyx. "And designer love, and empty things. Just a chance that maybe we'll find… better days."

Demyx just stood there, eyes glistening and dumbfounded. Red watched as the blonde relaxed completely as Axel played the simple tune on the guitar. Namine' backing him up with the piano with impossibly perfect timing. By the end of the song, Demyx was an inch of breaking. Everyone in the town, young and old was standing around the sunroom, perfectly calm and serene. The final note hummed through the silence, Demyx took a step forward and wrapped his arms around his neck, finally breaking into tears. Axel slid the guitar down marginally and put an arm around his back, patting him. His green eyes scanned the crowd of people he just now noticed. Namine' smiled and cried gently into Red's shoulder when she sat down beside her. Axel's green eyes paused on a figure in the very back. He had a soft smile on his face, impossibly still and impossibly bright. He was young, blonde, and had blue eyes. The instantly recognizable blonde tilted his head to one side slightly with a bright smile. It was strange, despite the distance; Axel could see every detail in the blonde's outfit, every strand of his golden hair and heard the simple phrase he said as clear as if they had been within a foot of each other in a silent room. It cut through the air like a chorus of bells, absolutely breathtaking and soft, like a loud lullaby…. The voice of an angel. "Thank you."

He shut his blue eyes and turned, casting one last glance at him before fading into thin air. "You're welcome…" Axel replied on a whisper, "Roxas…"

There was a gentle laugh on the wind. Axel briefly wondered if the apple pie had hallucinogens in it. Demyx pulled away from him, face flushed and tears streaming from his eyes, Axel cupped his cheek and brushed one away with his thumb, before leaning forward and pressing their lips together.

The crowd erupted into applause, and when they turned to face them Namine' smiled brightly at him. Axel nodded to her, "Thanks Namine'."

"No," She shook her head, and said insistently, "Thank _you_."

It took Luxord over three months to find them with the (dis-)help of the town. Needless to say their producer was practically rolling in hundred dollar bills and was overjoyed to find them still writing music. They returned to Vegas, keeping it a secret they had called off the annulment, and wore their rings around their necks. (Axel found them in his violin case… of all the places… He blamed Roxas.)

They decided to make one mass public appearance to tell the world that would also tell them they didn't give a rat's ass if they had a problem with it. Together they wrote the lyrics and recruited the members of their band they could trust. Those being mainly in Demyx's band; Zexion, Riku, and Sora, to their surprise, Marly split the band when the media started questioning him. Riku, being a Renaissance Man, had quickly learned the art of the drums and joined up with Night's Melody when Phoenix Flurry disbanded for similar reasons that Marly had. Lexaeus was the only one who remained, taking Zexion's place as Bass guitarist. It was rumored he only did so because Zexion kept him on his toes with hardcore games of Strip Scrabble they always wound up calling a tie in.

Within a couple weeks, everything was ready and the concert was set to be performed on live television. Luxord himself had no clue what song they were playing, but when the money for hundred dollar tickets rolled in, he decided he didn't really care and would figure it out.

The two had a couple days before the concert. They were back in Vegas… again… in a disclosed location. The penthouse suite in a different hotel, the whole top two floors were theirs to do whatever they wanted. Currently, watching television on a king sized bed. Demyx reached for the remote and changed it to XM radio. "Axel?"

"Hmm?"

"I lied."

"What?" he asked confused. "About what?"

He bit his lip. "I remembered a few days later what all had happened that night."

Axel looked shocked, "why didn't you say anything?"

"I knew you'd freak out when you found out."

"Found out what?"

Demyx pressed their lips together briefly, refusing to answer the redhead and engaging in a choppy race of kisses. Axel groaned when Demyx's tongue ran across his lower lip, pulling away from him briefly. "You didn't answer…" he breathed slowly.

He didn't reply before sealing them together again, straddling Axel's waist and deepening the passionate kisses. He pulled away, fingers coiling around his waist band and whispering into the redhead's ear, "I _could_ tell… but I'd rather show you."

Axel shuddered, as Demyx's hand slid up his body, removing his short callously.

"Time to rock and roll, Axel…" Demyx said huskily into his ear, licking it for a brief moment before trailing down his neck with kissed and slight nips.

The pyro shivered and pulled him back for another kiss, Demyx's fingers skillfully undoing his jeans and pulling down the zipper as his hand slipped inside. Axel moaned loudly when a warm palm found his erection through the black silk boxers, running down it teasingly slow. Axel managed a broken question, "who topped?"

"I did," Demyx replied silkily, before being roughly flipped over.

"Karma," he replied with a sharp smirk at the blonde's confused expression before ravishing his neck.

Demyx gasped when a he felt Axel bite down for a moment, sucking and licking the sensitive area. Axel quickly unbuttoned the blonde' silvery blue shirt, pulling it away from him and kissing down his body, occasionally licking the exposed skin. Demyx's breath hitched when Axel's fingers slipped his pants open and he slid the zipper down before yanking the denim fabric down with his boxers to the floor. Axel pulled off his shirt and Demyx looked around when he heard a loud ripping noise. "What was-?"

Axel pressed a hand over his eyes, silencing the blonde immediately; "Don't open your eyes and don't fall asleep."

Demyx's eyes stayed closed, but to be sure he wrapped a thick black piece of his previous shirt and tied it behind the blonde's head, rendering him blind and helpless. He left the blonde alone for a moment, removing all contact from him as he padded into the bathroom for a brief moment. Demyx felt Axel's warm hand press him back down on the bed and hold him there. Kisses trailed down his body and then he felt a hot breath against the head of his cock, becoming hard again. Everything was unexpected, every move, noise, breath, or touch the redhead made was invisible; making the blonde purely defenseless and vulnerable to whatever the male decided to do to him, it was frighteningly erotic. There was a warm flick on his tip, a hand sliding up and down the base for a moment before Axel took the organ completely into his mouth hungrily. His body trembled at the sensation as Axel suckled at him, bobbing his head along the length skillfully applying pressure with his lips and tongue.

Demyx moaned loudly, arching slightly and shuddering for a moment, "Ax…"

Axel released him when he could taste the pre-cum, licking it away teasingly before taking him again. Demyx got up on one of his elbows when the hand holding him relaxed and he was free to move. His other hand found Axel's hair and slipped down to his shoulder awkwardly, gripping the exposed skin under his slender fingers. His breath came in short quick breaths as his climax approached; the sensation of what the red-head was doing driving him insane.

Axel could feel the blonde tensing marginally, his breathing audible, and kicked it up a notch. He took the hard erection completely into his mouth and into his throat, using his fingers to cradle his balls, squeezing them slightly. Demyx bit back a scream, a loud groan still managing to slip through his lips. Axel hummed to the tune of the music in the background, tipping Demyx over the edge. Axel took it all, licking his lips and pulling away from panting blonde. "Damn," was all the blonde could manage, "Where'd you go?"

Delicate hands moved his legs further apart, and Demyx gingerly allowed this. "Tell me Dem…" he drawled in deep sultry tone, "are you masochist?"

He shuddered as he felt Axel's body hover over his, and in deep, velvet tone the redhead purred the words, "if not, you might just change your mind."

There was sharp and sudden intrusion to his body, Demyx letting out a sharp scream when the pain wracked through him. His breathing became short raspy pants, he head Axel groan. "Relax or it only gets worse… or better. I really fucking don't care at this moment."

He bit his lip and moaned, focusing on anything but the sharp, nerve wracking pain he was experiencing. The music in the background changed to something he actually liked, and as he concentrated on the melody and Axel's breathing until the pain faded. He found Axel's face somehow, cupping his cheek as the redhead trembled with was it knew was the willpower to keep himself from going wild on the body beneath him. He carefully stroked his cheek, Axel turning to kiss his palm. Demyx shuddered slightly and Axel grunted, biting his lip to keep from going crazy at the tightness around him.

"Rock on Axel," Demyx whispered in a voice he barely recognized as his own after a moment.

There was another loud groan from the redhead as he drew back and thrust forward into his partner and incidental husband. Demyx collapsed down and moaned; the very action making Axel's will power crack and his pace quicken. Demyx made a mangled attempt at his name that quickly turned into a loud groan. Axel drove deeper into the inconceivably tight partner beneath him, thrusting rough and hard. His hand gripped Demyx's once again, hardened organ and pumped it in time for a while, and just as he could feel his climax building completely withdrew. He panted for a moment and gripped one side of Demyx's hips, carefully turning him over and setting him on his knees, gripping the blonde's hip and member again. He pounded into the blonde, and Demyx inhaled sharply when Axel's swollen erection slammed into something inside him that made him jerk for a moment, cursing loudly as his vision blurred. He buried himself into the body beneath him, a broken attempt of Demyx's name on his tongue as he felt his body tense in warning, the blonde moaned his name and Axel's will power not to hurt him finally shattered.

His grip tightened everywhere is was, pumping Demyx harshly and almost painfully rough. Demyx cried out as Axel's pace and strength increase sharply. The whole bed rocked with them, thankfully foam and unable to creak. However, the headboard was starting to lightly scrape the wall. Demyx's cock dripped a slick and thin liquid as his peak approached again, Axel hitting his prostate with such force he was rendered unable to think or really speak, the first syllable of Axel's name was all he could manage as the rapture of their actions overcame them both. Axel cursed, grinding into him for a moment before he nearly screamed in ecstasy as he filled him with his lust. He thrust a few times more, concentrating on pumping the blonde until he climaxed again, when it finally came, the redhead pulled away. Demyx felt something behind head loosen and opened his eyes, wincing as light flooded into them, collapsing with Axel more to one side of the large mattress… avoiding the mess. Demyx let out a soft groan.

"How was it this time? Since I don't remember," Axel said when he could form a complete thought again.

Demyx smiled and gave him the horns. "Fucking great." His hand collided with Axel's chest and the two inevitably passed out.

They all observed the crowd from the stage. Gay rights support groups were in the front lines, Bible bashers were being carted out by the dozen by security when the attacked the supporters until a flood of anxious fans filled the room. Demyx was lead singer, Axel and Sora were guitars for this one, Demyx's flaunting itself on his back.

Within minutes, on live television, worldwide, the song began, the band smirking at each other deviously.

"Say my name and his in the same breath," Demyx sang with a reference to Axel, "I dare you to say they taste the same." Axel still rolled his eyes every time it was said.

Luxord nearly pissed himself when the chorus rang off, jaw dropping when Axel and Demyx's voices blended perfectly into the lyrics "I don't _care_ what you think as long as it's about me, the best of us can find happiness in misery."

Needless to say, the concert pissed a lot of people off. But the new band, named Phoenix Melody was a smash hit the day it hit the shelves for 5 major reasons:

1) Because pissed off people and bible bashers wanted to burn it.

2) Because gay rights supporters loved them

3) Fans still loved them

4) And they were sexy as hell.

5) Axel released the fact he sang Better Days and had a couple similar tracks, NAME, SLIDE, and his favorite, IRIS, on the CD with Demyx's Shattered and One Day. Demyx had secretly given them to Luxord and got them passed anonymously.

The two fixed up a house in Maine, still hidden away from fans by misguided directions and amusing lies. They are currently watching their documentary on television, laughing at the beginning. They never did kill the narrator.

THE END.

PS: Axel never did quite learn how to draw.  
~

DEMYX: Puddle of Mud and Trading Yesterday (now known as The Age of Information XP)

Axel's band: Slayer and Avenge Sevenfold

Axel solo: Goo goo dolls (LOL)

Group: I don't care by Fallout boy

FINAL NOTE: Frankly this strayed so far off from the orginal I don't care for it. Promises that future fix will REALLY kill this one. It was my break from Remember Me V2 (novel version) and am sorry to report RM will nto return to Fanfiction net because of that.


End file.
